


Let's Play a Little Game, Annie

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;), A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Murder, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Mild Sexual Content, POV Annie Leonhart, POV Armin Arlert, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Suicide, Top Armin Arlert, but for part 2, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: An AU where Annie Leonhart cheats on her fiancé, Armin Arlert, for sex, which caused him to die at such young age. Little did he know the afterlife have something to offer.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 34





	Let's Play a Little Game, Annie

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, readers! I've been pretty busy with college and it is indeed not easy HAHAHA ;((( But I thought of this in the middle of writing for a research paper ((barely had time, mISS LMAO HAHA)) but there u have it, folks. ENJOY THE FREE RIDE TO HELL WITH ME.
> 
> P.S IM GONNA MAKE A PART 2,, DONT WORRY. ;)) IM GOING TO HAVE THEM HAVE THAT GOOD GOOD.

“Where am I?"

The blonde male found himself laying on top of something, he didn't know what it was but he was well aware how hot it felt against his back not mentioning he was bare naked upon carefully examining himself. 

It was dark, really dark. The place felt like a mixture of winter and summer, it made him uncomfortable at the very least. Until this old yet creepy voice came above to where he was laying, he wanted to stand but for some reason he couldn't move any of his joints nor his head, only his curious yet frightened ocean orbs. 

"Armin Arlert, aren't you?" 

That voice spoke again which startled the young male, with trembling voice; he screamed right back to the voice above him. 

"Whoever you are, please let me go, Annie is waiting fo-" 

"But you're cold dead, my dear boy." 

The male laughs a little before trying his best to look up to whoever was talking to him, hint anger and sarcasm on his tone. 

"Don't be silly, sir. I was about to take my fiancé out for a date and-."

Suddenly, his vision got blurry and waves of memories hit him. 

He was standing in front of a door, which looked like his fiancé's. There was this gleaming smile plastered all over his face until he heard the last name he would ever want to hear. 

"B-Bertholdt... don't stop...”

To him, the girl sounded desperate and breathless but it was impossible to be his fiancé right? Annie would never see someone else behind his back. She would never be interested in other guys. 

Calm down... calm down. Maybe it was intruders? Or what they call shape shifters? Maybe. 

Armin was the rational and logical type of guy; he's not easy to deceive. He usually relies on facts and scientific studies for everything but he's not also the type of person to judge someone just because of their beliefs. He respects that. But for once, he wanted to believe it was just a supernatural being. He slowly opened the door just to peek inside, his heart was hurting but he was still calm and composed. It turned out, it was not any shape shifter or any of those strange beings he heard from Eren. 

It was just two naked people. His own best friend and his own lover. Having sex. 

Having sex isn't really bad especially if you're dating the person. But out of all people, why would his childhood best friend have sex with his fiancé— no, ex-fiancé.  
Armin didn't want to disturb them and tried to keep his thoughts straight before he could do anything irrational to those two. The only thing he did was to slam the door close harshly and run out of the house, making his way to his own car, not bothering to neither look back nor see if his beloved fiancé came after him. 

"Armin, I can ex-" 

After the familiar voice echoed throughout the dark forest, he didn't remember anything anymore. Just a series of happy moments with his beloved, Annie.  
"Perhaps you can't remember how you died, Mister Arlert?" 

The male didn't remember what happened to him, or how and why he was on that dark secluded place. Sighing in defeat, Armin found himself closing his eyes before opening them once again but something felt odd for the young man, it was like as if his own eye balls were trembling for a moment. Little did he know? 

It was no longer the gentle and ocean eyes he used to have, it was... 

"Mr. Arlert, would you like to-."

"Shut up. I'll go."

Blood. His orbs are obviously now glowing in different shades of red, blood red to be specific. For some reason, he felt major body changes all over his body and he didn't even have to struggle on escaping from whatever restraint he had felt all over his body earlier. 

"Mr. Arlert-."

"I said, shut the fuck up!" 

A hot strong breeze of wind broke through the windows and covers of the room, shattered pieces of glasses were all over the floor and it was surprisingly bright outside. By bright, he meant the moon was still above the sky, shining beautifully in its glory. 

"I'm impressed, Armin." 

Despite having a light shining through the cold and empty room, he didn't see anyone with him in the room just the same old and creepy voice but the pitch of the voice changed, it became higher. To him, it sounded like a teenager. 

"Say, you want to know how you died? You want to know why are you here? Blah blah." 

The high pitched voice paused for a moment before continuing with her words.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Mr. Arlert. But I'm afraid I can't give answers yet... except... well." 

The male blonde growls lowly, for some reason, perhaps one of the biggest changes he found himself experiencing was his length down there aching badly. Desperate for  
something. Someone, perhaps. 

"It'll be a win-win situation, Mr. Arlert. I'll reveal myself to you and know the answers after you...” 

Armin and this female being talked for a while but what the female bargained certainly left a smirk on the blonde's male face.  
\---

Later that night... 

Annie Leonhart was in front of her vintage vanity mirror, she looked like a mess. Aside from the fact her fiancé just died earlier but her own guilt eating her up, it was driving her nuts indeed. 

She looked like a mess, and the least she can do right now was to brush her gold locks using her hairbrush before emitting a soft sigh. Mumbling to herself.

"This is a fucking mess." 

The only mess I see is you and Bertholdt, Annie.

She heard a voice somewhere on the corner of her room, it startled her nonetheless it made her alert and with her quick reflexes, she was able to turn around and see if there were any intruders. 

The voice sounded familiar for the female but decided to shrug it off and just walked her way on her bed— No. The bed where Armin and her used to sleep, cuddle, and even make love on to. Pretty ironic how she was caught on that certain bed with her lover's own best friend. 

Guilt was indeed fucking her up and she knew she was the reason why this mess happened. Her and Bertholdt. As much as she wanted to escape from further investigation, she wanted to face the consequences and suffer from it for the sake of her own sanity and to stop the guilt she was feeling. 

"Ah. I fucked up." 

The female emits yet another soft sigh before turning around, lying on her stomach not even bothering covering her body with the thick blanket near her. It was still winter and obviously still cold outside and even the insides of the empty house but what can she say? In a way, it was her way of punishing herself. 

"Fuck this. Fuck that. I'll sleep." 

The female immediately shuts her eyes tightly, in her attempt to fall asleep quickly. 

I'll fuck you up real good. How about that, Annie?

That voice. It sent shivers down her spine; in fact, she was actually nervous and scared at the same time. She knew someone was there, not just any mere human being, and she didn't want to do anything to anger it and so she was about to turn around until she felt a rough yet cold palm brush along her side. She was frozen on the spot, not because someone was touching her but she felt something sharp on her nape. 

"Hey, Annie, missed me?" 

A low yet familiar voice came behind her back, she didn't want to turn around not because she was scared of the supernatural beings but the mere fact he was here for revenge.  
She was about to turn and lay on her back once again, attempting to face him, until she felt this sharp nails tracing small circles all over the thin fabric of her night gown, his hot and ragged breathing near her ear lobe. 

Annie couldn't see him but she was damn aware that this creature is Armin, she could hear him emit a beastly yet deep growl and she found herself unconsciously moving her own hips against his growing hard on, only to be stopped by his palm, it wasn't as gentle before rather it was stinging and painful on her skin

This is not the Armin she knew. Not the one she used to eat lunch with on a daily basis, the one who'd open doors for her, the one who'd always flash off this charming yet adorable smile, and not the one she fell in love with.

With a small scoff, he gave her exposed shoulder blades with soft pecks, whispering against her skin.

"Let's play a little game, shall we, my love?"

**Author's Note:**

> let's go to hell yall,, i hope yall had fun reading HHHH ;3


End file.
